East Los Santos
East Los Santos é um grande bairro situado na zona leste de Los Santos. É baseado no real distrito de East Los Angeles. O bairro é controlado pela gangue Ballas. East Los Santos já foi comandada, no início, pelos Los Santos Vagos e pelos Grove Street Families. Há dois moradores conhecidos em East Los Santos: Freddy e Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, que se desloca de Idlewood para o leste de Los Santos. Referência O bairro está baseado em East Los Angeles, um bairro dominado pelas gangues latino-americanas (Los Santos Vagos em ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'') e afro-americanas (Ballas em ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''). ''GTA San Andreas'' Em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, East Los Santos é um reduto para a gangue Ballas, que usam a região como base para lançar ataques contra membros da gangue Grove Street Families, em Ganton. O conflito entre as gangues Ballas e Los Santos Vagos não ocorre no Leste de Los Santos, devido a duas quadrilhas que colaboraram com cada um. Carl Johnson e Denise Robinson se encontram em East Los Santos durante a missão Burning Desire. Carl tinha incendiado algumas casas de propriedade dos Los Santos Vagos, no entanto, Carl resgata Denise do fogo depois de ouvir seus gritos de socorro. East Los Santos é também o palco principal para a missão final de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: End of the Line. Durante esta missão, Carl Johnson luta com os Ballas, Los Santos Vagos, San Fierro Rifa e membros de gangues da máfia russa, a fim de chegar a Big Smoke, que ele então o mata. Frank Tenpenny então deixa o crack's Palace em chamas, deixando Carl ter de lutar pelo seu caminho de volta para fora do prédio também, enquanto luta contra as chamas. Depois de escapar do prédio, que sofre uma série de explosões, Tenpenny foge e Carl Johnson começa uma perseguição através East Los Santos e outros distritos. Imagem Arquivo:EastLSParq.jpg|O Parque de East Los Santos em referência as Watts Towers. Lugares e Lojas Empresas *1 Day Service *A&J Market *Attica Bar *Botanica *C.C. Cabinets and Marble Tops *Car Wash *Carniceria *Carniceria El Pueblo *Carniceria Panaderia *Cluckin' Bell *Duffil's Mobile Glass *E-H' Liquor *El Gran Burrito *El Senior Taco *Family Medical Clinic *Flores Mini Meat Market *Garcia's Discount *Groceries Productos Mexicanos *Hasley Furnished *Highland Swapmall *Ideal Homies Store *Industries Company *Jellystone International *Larellas Bakery *Lolita's Market *Mama's Cinema *Manchap Bldg *Modern Food Market *Olympic Market *Pan Mexicano *Pan Mexicano Bakery *Produce Market *Productos Mexicano *Productos Mexicano Flowers *Recycling Center *San Pedro *SIGN (dois) *Smoke's Crack Palace *The Pig Pen *Tiki Theater *Universal Grocery & DeliWill's Snack Shop *Yoly's Market A "famosa" "Casa Verde" Em East Los Santos se localiza uma casa muito estranha, que é muito díficil de se encontrar. Trata-se de uma casa parecida como na imagem. Ao dia, a casa aparenta ser normal, como toda casa comum em Los Santos. Mais repare na mesma foto dela, mais agora á noite. Há uma diferença as outras casas; as janelas da casa á noite, ficam iluminadas na cor verde. Imagens Arquivo:Casa_Verde.jpg|Casa Verde ao Dia. Arquivo:Casa_Verde_(2).jpg|Casa Verde á Noite. Armas *Cocktail Molotov *Sawn-off Shotgun Veículos Estacionados *BMX *Clover *Greenwood *Virgo Navegação en:East Los Santos es:East Los Santos de:East Los Santos ru:Восточный Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D Categoria:Bairros de Los Santos Categoria:Bairros de San Andreas Categoria:Lugares do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Lugares